Mix Bomb
by Krizz-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día a alguien se le ocurriese mezclar crepúsculo con MMPPP y con un OC? Este es el resultado! Muy OOC


Un nuevo fic!! Esta vez es una de mis ideas más locas

**Atencion: Es un fic viejo asi que puede tener faltas de ortografia.**

**Bueno el resultado de un sueño más mi OC Krizz más Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch y Crepúsculo es igual a algo muy raro pero puede que divertido.**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

Un dia una chica lloraba,y se teñia el pelo de negro,se hacia una permanente y salía fuera como una que ya sabeis quien es,os presento a la nueva Luchia Nanami!

Luchia: Hannon Rina a que no sabeis que me ha pasado?!?!?! *llorando*

Hannon: Pero...

Rina: Tu quien eres?!?!?

Luchia: Soy yo luchia,y vosotras donde vais?Y las demás?

Rina: Pues nos vamos a tomar un año sábatico

Hannon: Siii!! Osea que nos vamos a visitar...EL CULO DEL MUNDO!! *le enseña un folleto*

Publicidad: VISITEN EL CULO DEL MUNDO,POR MUCHA PASTA VERÁN POCOS SITIOS,IDEAL SI QUIEREN LIBRARSE DE AMIGOS PIJOS E INSOPORTABLES!! NO SE ADMITEN DEVOLUCIONES

Luchia: No me dejeis!! Kaito me ha dejado,me ha dicho que soy demasiado pija y que se va a montar un trio con Laurent y Victoria de Crepúsculo!!

Hannon: Adios Luchia no nos interesa tu vida!!

Luchia: Si yo ya no soy pija! Ahora soy gotica!!

*Como todas las demas pijas pijas p**as la habian dejado Luchia se fue a buscar amigas por la playa y había una chica con un peluche

Luchia: Hola! Que haces?

Krizz: Vudú,quieres probar?

Luchia: No, te llamas?

Krizz: Krizz

Bella: Krizz!

Krizz: Dimeee!!

Bella: Te he traido la foto para que me hagas el vudú

Krizz: Como se llama?

Bella: Se llama muy zorra se ha querido cepillar a Edward!!!

Luchia: Yo soy especial,sabeis por que?

Bella y Krizz: No y nosotras tambien lo somos

Luchia: Yo soy una sirena!

Bella: Yo soy una vampira que crea hielo

Krizz: Yo soy humana esperando ser vampira pero Bella no quiere transformarme,yo tengo telekinesis y puedo volar

Luchia: Que guay!

Krizz: *a bella* Larguemonos que esta tia me pinta mal

Bella: Nos tenemos que ir vale?

Luchia: Ok!!

UN DIA DE ESOS LUCHIA ENCUENTRA UN NOVIO LLAMADO James (NO DOY MAS DETALLES,CENSURED xDDD)

James: Mi caramelito de miel y caca como te quiero amorcito mio

Luchia: Pero tu eres un romantico y a mi eso no me va no ves que soy una gotica?!?!?!

James: Vale vale! Me voy ya cariño mio terroncito de azúcar!!

DE REPENTE......

Amanda: Jajajaja soy tu nueva enemiga Luchia Nanami!! He venido a hacer que vuelvas a ser pija!!

Luchia: Nunca!!*se tira al mar*Jajaja te vas a tragar mi nueva cola so perra que me la he pintado con pintura acrilica La Pajarita!! Voz Chamuscada Perla!! *se transforma* Y me he chamuscado el puto traje rosa que tenía!! Asi no me cambia nadie,y me he hecho una permanente!!

Amanda: Nooooo!!! No tienes sentido del gusto,mi entrenamiento con el friki de Edward Cullen no me han servido de nada!!

Bella: A quien llamas friki so puta!?!?!?!?!?!?! *CENSURED*

*Luchia se pone a cantar y Amanda le lanzaba gatos,total una cosa totalmente de frikis*

Amanda: Ya veras apestosa!! *le lanza el culo de uno de sus gatos en toda la boca y el tio pues se tira un pedo y luchia se desmaya* Meeeee la llevo!!

*Total,la friki de los gatos se la lleva a su casa toda lujosa,nada de cuevas ni tíos(esta si que sabe)y la muy hija de ·"%$&%·$%&/ tenia un armario en el que cabían 500000 prendas de ropa solo lleno de camisetas asi que imaginaos lo friki que es esta tia por la ropa*

*La tia se va a colgar carteles de ''desaparecida'' enfrente de las casas de Bella,Krizz y James,y de paso estaba tomandose una botella de tia llega a su casa toda pedo y tenía una bola de cristal(típico)y en vez de decir lo de toda la vida (lo veo,lo veo) decía: Me meo,Me meo!!*

Mientras tanto...

James: Nooooooo!!Han secuestrado a mi Luchia!!!Seguro que han sido las putas de sus amigas!!

*Se va too furioso al culo del mundo y..... las pijas pijas putas se habian ido de fiesta y estaban pedo y con las colas cambiadas*

Hannon: Anddaaa *hip* qiiiiiiee bueno qiiee eshta eshte tiiooo *hip*

*A las muy p**as les ponian los vampiros y le quitaron los pantalones al pobre y el tio salio por patas de ahi,total se va a comprarse unos pantalones nuevosluego se deprime pero de repente llega la zorra de su ex-novia*

Sara: Hola cariñooo!!Olvida a luchia que yo tambien seré gotica.

*Se enrollan(CENSURED)pero el tio sigue pensando en luchia*

Bella: Krizz vamos a buscar a Luchia!

Krizz: nooooooo dejame en paz no quiero saber nada de esa tia!!

*Bella la arrastra hasta casa de James pensando que habia sido el que habia secuestrado a luchia*

Bella: Vamos a encerrarlo en hielo *Muahahahahahahaha*

Krizz: Estááááá bieeen!!

*Casi terminan cuando...*

Edward: Bella!!!! No me lo puedo creer el test de embarazo ha dado positivo!!

*Krizz se piensa que Edward estaba preñado porque no sabía quien se quedaba embarazado en version vampiro*

Bella: Que mierdas haces con mi test de embarazo so pervertido!?!?!?!

*Bella le pega una hostia a Edward y el coje la botella de vodka y se va con James a contarle su vida*

*Bella y Krizz se van a casa de la friki de los gatos para salvar a luchia y...*

Amanda: JAJAJAJAJA nunca salvareis a vuestra amiga la putita!!

Luchia: Salvadme!!

*Amanda saca una parte de su armario y entonces...*

Krizz: Ropa.......Ropa........ yo quiero!!!! *se va a llenarse una maleta de ropa*

Bella: Me cago en la.......*le pega una hostia a Amanda por ir detras de Edward,salva a Luchia y entonces...*

Luchia: Oseaaa mi ropaa!!!*se vuelve pija**CHICHON*

*Luchia sale volando por la ventana con Amanda incluida,Krizz descansa su mano y sigue con la ropa y...*

Krizz: Ahhhhhh!!Silvia que mierdas haces aqui?!?!?!?

Silvia: Yo vine a por ropa pero me habian encerrado *CHICHON*

Krizz: Larguemonos!!

*Se van porque no quieren volver a ver a Luchia y porqie tenian la sospecha de que con Sara de pormedio y Edward y James metidos ahi pasarian ''cosas''*

Edward: BELLA SOCORRO!!!ESTA TIA NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!!!

*Edward se larga*

Bella: Ven aqui!!Te vas a enterar!!

*Le pega una hostia a sara y Silvia y Krizz van tambien para ayudar*

*Y James se aburre de esa escenita y se va a ver AVATAR(aun no la habia visto y Laurent y Victoria se la habian recomendado)*

FIN

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que leais mis fics.**

**^^ Atte: Krizz Cullen**


End file.
